The present invention relates to a cosmetic material containing a specific silicone compound, and more particularly to a cosmetic material which can ensure a feeling of refreshment for users thereof, and besides, which can have high stability in an emulsified state and high transparency.
Makeup is generally smeared with secretion from humans, such as sweat, tear or sebum. In particular, the leading cause of makeup spoilage consists in that powders in a cosmetic material are wetted excessively by sebum secreted from the skin in addition to unctuous agents compounded in the cosmetic material. Therefore, with the intention of reducing the unctuous agents remaining on the skin after makeup is done, it has been attempted to use volatile oils, such as octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane and decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, as a part of the unctuous agents compounded in a cosmetic material.
Further, the rub and the water given to the makeup constitute external factors inhibiting the makeup effect from lasting long. For the purpose of preventing the makeup from coming off by contact with aqueous substances, such as sweat and tears, or maintaining the skin protecting effect by preventing a loss of water-soluble components and sebum in the skin, it has been carried out to heighten the water repellency by mixing a silicone oil in the cosmetic material. In recent years, silicone oils have been used as unctuous agents in compositions of water-in-oil emulsion type for the purpose of imparting a refreshing and less tacky feel and excellent water repellency to the compositions. In the silicon oil-containing water-in-oil type emulsions, however, it has hitherto been difficult to ensure good stability by the use of traditional polyoxyalkylene fatty acid ester-type emulsifiers.
Therefore, methods of using, as surfactants for the emulsions of silicone oil-containing water-in-oil type, polyoxyalkylene-modified organopolysiloxanes (or polyether-modified silicones) having good compatibility with silicone oils are proposed, e.g., in Tokkai Sho 61-293903, Tokkai Sho 61-293904, Tokkai Sho 62-187406, Tokkai Sho 62-215510 and Tokkai Sho 62-216635 (wherein the term xe2x80x9cTokkaixe2x80x9d means an xe2x80x9cunexamined published Japanese patent applicationxe2x80x9d).
When emulsions are prepared with the intention of using them as cosmetics, it is frequent that ester oils and hydrocarbon oils are used as unctuous agents in addition to silicone oils. In these emulsions containing mixed oils, however, the foregoing polyether-modified silicones have inferior emulsifying capabilities, so they have a drawback of being insufficient to ensure satisfactory stability in such water-in-oil type emulsions.
As a solution to such a problem, the method of using as an emulsifier the organopolysiloxanes having both long-chain alkyl and polyoxyalkylene groups, which are represented by the following formula, is proposed in Tokkai Sho 61-90732: 
The foregoing organopolysiloxane compounds have excellent emulsifying capabilities in mixed oil systems rich in ester oils and hydrocarbon oils, but in silicone oil-rich mixed oil systems they often have great difficulties in stabilizing emulsions so as not to vary with a lapse of time. Under these circumstances, it has been desired to develop emulsifiers having suitability for cosmetics use and capabilities of sufficiently emulsifying any of unctuous agents mixed in general cosmetic materials, including silicone oils, ester oils and hydrocarbon oils, to ensure storage stability in the emulsions prepared.
As a result of our intensive studies of emulsifiers suitable for cosmetics use, it has been found that, when a silicone compound prepared by introducing both polyoxyalkylene and silicone compounds to organohydrogenpolysiloxane through the use of addition reaction is employed as an emulsifier, it can have a strong emulsifying capability because of its very high affinity for silicone oils and ensure high stability in the resultant emulsions. In addition, it has also been found that a silicone compound prepared by further introducing organic groups having long-chain alkyl moieties to the foregoing polyoxyalkylene- and silicone compounds-introduced organohydrogenpolysiloxane through the use of addition reaction can show excellent capability as an emulsifier for any of unctuous agents generally used in cosmetic materials, including silicone oils, ester oils and hydrocarbon oils, because of its high affinities for all of these oils, and so can function as an excellent emulsifier to ensure satisfactory storage stability in the resultant emulsions and be highly effective for cosmetics use. Moreover, it has been found that when the branched polyether-modified silicone compound is used as an activator and a branched silicone compound is used as an oil component the resultant emulsion can have further enhanced stability.
With respect to such a branched silicone compound, although JP-A-7-197055 describes that a silicone oil prepared by addition reaction between an organohydrogenpolysiloxane and a silicone compound functions as an oil for mechanical use and has good low temperature characteristics, we have found that the branched silicone compound as such a silicone oil can be used effectively for cosmetic materials. Further, we have found that, when the foregoing silicone compound has its molecular weight in a low molecular weight region, it can produce excellent effect in cleansing sebum stains and makeup stains from cosmetics of the type which are hard to come off, and can be instrumental in preparing a skin-cleansing composition having a very good touch during and after cleansing treatment.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a cosmetic material highly stable and transparent in an emulsified state and capable of giving a refreshing feel to users thereof.
The object described above is attained with a cosmetic material comprising as essential cosmetic components (A) a silicone-branched silicone compound and (B) a silicone-branched polyether-modified silicone.